Every Illusion
by TheMacUnleashed
Summary: A look at how Order 66 was different for everyone. Chapter X: Darth Vader.
1. Mother

Less than a day-

That's all it takes.

Quickness is the Jedi way-

Run fast before the demon wakes.

A child, pure-

An uncorrupted soul.

Destined now to live a life of lore-

Doomed, the words of one; blessed- the whole?

"The way is that of the Force-"

Empty words to a mother in tears.

She watches them leave, filled with unjustified remorse-

Unjustified, for but several years.

A Temple of peace-

Consumed by darkness, for crimes unnamed.

The sobs, the pain that will never cease-

Why do the demons of regret refuse to be tamed?

Words of comfort on deaf ears-

Empty condolences for her only son.

The words long ago pushed away her fears-

She knows now that she never won.

_"Why did I fail...?" _


	2. Son

Not an emotion-

Still, fear reigns.

We are told it is the Dark Side's potion-

And now we are entangled in its chains.

I thought them to be friends-

Instead we are forced together in this room.

My age-mates and I left with ourselves to fend-

Have the Masters all left us to a certain doom?

The door slides aside-

Someone got pass the code.

I know that there is no time to hide-

Upon us, destiny shall be bestowed.

It isn't them, far from a clone-

"Master Anakin, Master Anakin!"

The only Jedi with a throne-

The one who cannot fall, fail or sin.

He's looking at me-

Something's different, did I do wrong?

Flashes of light; I can't react; I'm free-

I guess that this was the Force's Will all along.

"_Why did I fail…?" _


	3. Unnamed Republican Citizen

Fire burning at its heart;  
The Republic now falls apart.

Peacekeepers, guardians- liars, them all;  
The law says death is their choice, and so they fall.

Turn to the children; ignore their tears;  
Turn to your husband and say you've known it all the years.

No matter the praises you've sung in the past;  
Here, you make no mistakes if you want to last.

If your feeling were made in a time not now, it doesn't matter just when,  
The Empire is now, and the Jedi were then.

"_They have failed us…" _


	4. Clone

_Morals  
_The principles we're made on  
Are the morals that we live on  
The values that we'll die by  
And the beliefs that will kill us

_Loyalty  
_Loyal to our brothers-  
More loyal to the Jedi  
Dedicated most to the highest-  
In the end, we're loyal only to ourselves

_They  
_He gave us numbers  
They gave us names  
He watched us from afar  
They fought with us

He was a legend-  
A real myth, commanding from a towering Coruscanti castle  
They were, too- They are now  
More so, perhaps: All heroes have fallen

_Truth  
_We were there- We _were_ there  
Every planet where blasters turned  
We know what files don't tell-  
We were the executioners

_Questions  
_None of us questioned-  
Never is it our place to do so  
What happened isn't our business-  
As is the way of the loyal

_Guilt of the Shameless  
_Slaves are we, in truth  
Nothing more to our Master  
Once we were, to someone else  
For that, I hope it was quick

"_If you have no purpose, you cannot fail…" _


	5. Ahsoka

A short break at the Temple-  
A supposed dream in the war  
Shangri-La turned hell,  
Paradise no more

Blaster bolts fly past-  
_I thought they were my friends  
_White armor falls against red skin  
_This can't be how it ends…_

_Tomorrow will be here soon  
_-Keep that in mind-  
_The sun will rise soon  
_-Safety can't be hard to find-

I'm _his_ apprentice-  
He'll come; he'll save me; I can feel it- he's near  
I lower my green saber in sweet anticipation  
Echoing footsteps slow, and he is here…

He enters- He's different  
Changed in such a short while  
I feel his gaze as he stares upon me  
And slowly, he starts to smile…

Perhaps I knew this would happen-  
That my closest friend would be consumed by his hate  
Nothing can change that now, but-  
Maybe I can change _my _fate…

Flashing, slashing,  
Sparks fly by  
A duel to the end, this is-  
It's certain that one of us is going to die

Not long, but infinity-  
Saber deactivated, I'm lying on the ground  
He doesn't see his Padawan, but an adversary-  
It ends without a sound.

"_I failed…" _


	6. Yoda

Nine hundred years I lived for,  
Nine hundred years I stood  
Watching and waiting while others passed on  
Holding onto the illusion that we were still good

I listened all the time  
But not close enough, to the ancient seers  
I kept dear to me the arrogant hope  
That eternity was based on nine hundred years

I watched as he came  
And gave him to a Knight too young to properly train  
Grasping on to a last desperation  
That a fatherless son could burn away the coming rain

The price of our hope-  
Being a fool has a cost  
Listen, I did not-  
And so all hope is lost…?

_"I –we? - failed…"_


	7. ObiWan Kenobi

It was in the reactor room on Theed  
That I guess I sealed this fate  
If only subtle moments; small actions, did I heed,  
Perhaps I could have saved him from his hate  
The slaughtered bodies on the ground  
Bore no marks of blaster fire  
Deny it as I may, the proof had been found  
So we all face my brother's ire  
I taught him this, I showed him all  
Teaching blindly with only the Force as a guide  
In my mind, he could never fall,  
And for that, too many have died  
At the end when darkness prevails,  
It was my destiny to forever fail


	8. Padme

_I: Senator_

The vows I swore so long ago  
Spoke of justice; peace  
And consequences for treason  
Imprisonment, a lifetime of regret  
But never execution  
Because equal, we are made

_II: Wife_

The vows I swore three years ago  
Told of sickness, health- forever  
A promise that bound two hearts for life  
Across the stars it held  
The delicate song of a gold-winged bird  
More so, an invisible silken chain

_III: Friend_

Bound not am I, by contract or ink  
But by morals, by the beating judge  
That is my heart; my soul  
Unspoken vows binding me to the Order  
Befriending few who allowed petty attachments  
Mourning all, both across a galaxy and in my burning yard

_IV: Executioner_

The vows I made by being born  
Were the ultimate act of hypocrisy  
The black void that overwhelmed all others  
The swirling portal that shall suck an entire era into the Realms of the Dark Side  
And I should be mourning for _him,_ like I do all the others  
But I know better- Because of our love, he has failed…


	9. Palpatine

And so I stand  
Different  
My true soul revealed

And so I should be shivering, instead of  
Uncaring  
As a tempest blows though the broken transparisteel window

And so I prepare  
Confident  
To stand before a sea of fools

And so I look  
Curious  
To see if destiny has begun

And so I smile  
Watching  
Fire igniting so soon after my command

And so I raise my arms  
Laughing  
As I revive an era

"_I have won…" _

**A/n: One chapter left. Reviews are much appreciated. **


	10. Darth Vader

From above the planet I do stare  
At the flames that rise, so unaware  
That their arsonist does not care  
As they burn now, in the night

Likewise I watched, not long ago  
The falling apprentice, too fool to know  
That my words were just for show  
And she was ne'er but slave to the Light

My laughter rings, akin to a bell  
As I watch the fires burn my hell  
Because in the Dark, all is well  
And they never thought to even fight

My hands I raise now to the sky-  
The physical form of a triumphant cry  
For I see now that she won't die  
'Cause this is my life- and all is right…

_"I am Darth Vader- And I have won..."_

_On Mustafar_

Symbolic, is this in a way-  
That my life stands before me  
Choking

So weak is she; so weak, was I  
When I was pathetically loyal  
Misguided

I got a second chance  
How odd- even in my dark glory, I can still feel for her-  
Sorry…

_Lightsaber Duel_

Like an extension of my arm-  
Spitting and hissing, my saber can do much harm  
My very soul, out for all to see-  
In only one way is it not me  
The color like a beacon- it shines far too blue  
Like your eyes watching me, the color of deception- the one factor never true

_After defeat-_

Lava burns me, deceptive-  
I always thought fire to be of the Dark Side  
And now it is the ice  
That I still imagine  
As I once did her touch  
To be a healing balm  
To be my drug  
To take away my pain

(But isn't that the Dark Side?)


End file.
